Perenelle Warren
The only survivor after The Callipso, a dreaded Galleon was beset by a small fleet of ships own by some King's navy and sent to bottom of the Ocean. Perenelle Warren is pirate through and through, as savage as her infamous parents and an avid inventor, she takes what she wants, when she wants it. She walks a dark path that will either lead her to ruin or to riches, her true ambitions are hidden even too herself. Beautiful, talented and bloodthirsty, the Dreadman's daughter is surely handful and not someone to be trifled with. Talents and Skills *'Engineering' - Perry spent a lot of time working with machinery and has developed an in depth understanding of how it all works *'Fighting skills' - Though she doesn't look like it, Perry is quite capable of holding her own in a fight, while she has no fancy training her skills come from being raised by Pirate parents. *'Fire arm skills' - Surprisingly Perry is a crack shot with any sort of firearm *'Inventing' - Perry is a creative soul, she can conceptualize an idea and given enough time, she'll bring it reality, no need for that magic jazz Weapons *'The Dread Pair' - A pair of twin war cleavers, while they may look crude they are in fact made of high quality steel. The blades themselves measure roughly 70cm in length and very rectangular in shape. Originally, her parents wielded one each but when they died she took them both. *'Flintlock Pistols' - A pirate is truly judged by how many pistols they have at their disposal. On average Perry has about four they can be easily drawn. Combat Skills and Abilities *'C-Q-C' - Perry is a fiend on the battlefield; using her cleavers to cleave (hehe) through her foes like paper. It is not a pretty sight. *'Fire Arms' - Her flintlocks are used up close as well but she is comfortable using longer ranged rifles. *'Berserk' - Like her parents, Perry goes a little bit mad when tossed into the fray, becoming somewhat more durable than usual. Education and Intelligence Background Raised by the sea and Pirates her education in social matters is limited. She'd sooner tell you how to navigate with stars then tell you the square root of 678. However she has proven to be a bit of a savant when it can to machinery and engineering, finding pleasure in the finer details of it, from the age of 14 she spent a lot of time fine tuning her knowledge now becoming highly adept at Engineering. Goals Short Term '- Get filthy rich with a reputation to boot '''Long Term '- Round up her own crew and terrorize the world in a ship with technology never before seen. Personality If someone had to be the embodiment of cocky it would probably be Perenelle. She's boisterous, cocky, charismatic all in all she hits those marks for your stereotypical pirate. Her personality varies depending on what is keeping her occupied. When she's fiddling with weapons or machines of any kind she is quiet and very focused on her work, when she does talk she can often ramble and go off on tangents. When fighting she becomes a fiend, merciless and brutal with a side of psychotic to taste. Weaknesses * 'Non Magical '- In all her 21 years she has shown no connection to magic at all. * 'Brutal '- While considered a strength by some, being raised by parents like hers has left her with quite a brutal nature which can often turn situation sour. * 'Disregard for Laws '- Being a pirate through and through she has very little concern for laws. Beliefs * 'The Pirate Code '- This is a code of conduct for governing pirates. A group of sailors, on turning pirate, would draw up their own code or articles, which provided rules for discipline, division of stolen goods, and compensation for injured pirates. * '"Take what you can and give nothing back" '- A rather common phrase among Pirates, It is basically the idea of living for yourself at all times. * '"Here there be monsters" '- She's a firm believer of old sailor stories of beasts that lurk in the depths of unexplored oceans. * 'The 8th Sea '- Like all pirates she believes in the 8th Sea, the final resting place for Pirates and Sailors alike. * 'The Ends Justify the Means '- She has a firm belief that as long as the outcome is favorable it doesn't matter what happened to get there. * 'Technology is meant to evolve '- She believes that technology is an important aspect of life and that its only going to get better. * 'Gods '- While she acknowledges the existence of the gods she isn't bothered with them, she much sooner worships the see than a god she's never seen. Appearance Perenelle is a sight to behold. Beautiful and tall, with long, wild blonde hair that reached the small of her back and sun-kissed skin. Her eyes are a bright blue that one could easily get lost in. She has a superb figure which she shows off with her chosen outfit. She is often seen wearing a brown blouse with a corset pulled tightly to put emphasis on her figure, the top leaves her shoulders uncovered and allows her cleavage to be ogled at by all. She wears a pair of black and white striped tights with a brown and beige colored skirt piece that can be removed by unlatching the clip. A pair of brown boots cover her feet and brown arm warmers do just that. She is adorned with accessories, a pair of goggles hangs around her neck along with a strange key given to her by her father on that dreadful night. She also has numerous holsters to hold her weaponry, all of which designed to allow her to quickly draw and put away the weapons. Relationships '''Parents 'Lucas "Dreadman" Warren (Father - Deceased) '- Truly a scourge of the seas if ever there was one, his name could cause even the most confident of captains to second guess themselves. He made a name for himself after stealing one a King's most prized Galleon which would one day become known as The Callipso. He was a devil of a man yet a good father and taught Perenelle many things, even if most of them was numerous ways to raid a plantation or board a ship''. He was killed during a Public Execution.'' 'Samantha "Lady Dread" Warren (Mother - Deceased) '- Samantha was with her husband from beginning to end and earned just as fierce a reputation if not more.She was the Second Mate of The Callipso. ''It is rumored that before meeting Lucas Warren, she was of Noble birth and was currently engaged in an arranged marriage. She gave birth to her Daughter at sea and taught her how to be charismatic enough to get her way. ''She was killed during a Public Execution. Background Perenelle Warren was born amidst the high seas and as such, technically belongs to none of the countries of Morpheus.Daughter to Lucas Warren and Samantha Warren she spent her entire life aboard The Callipso, ''A monstrous Galleon stolen from an unnamed King's very own fleet. Since her parents were the Captain and Second Hand of ''The Dread Pirates ''she lived a life of what could be considered a pirate's equivalent to Royalty. When she was about Seven years of age she began helping out on the ship, quickly becoming part of the crew. At Twelve she was shown the wonders of engineering and the possibilities it held for a Pirate. She spent more time among ''The Callipso's rather advanced Steam powered engines and soon had a complete understanding of its workings. She also found great interest in fixing and building weapons, going as far as to upgrading most of The Callipso's ''standard single fire broadside canons to a more advanced Double Round cannon by her Sixteenth birthday. By Eighteen she had a bounty herself and had grown in to a beautiful and talented Pirate living up to her parents' infamy. However after being battered by horrendous storms ''The Callipso ''was stranded, its main masts shattered and its engines in dire need of repair. When a small fleet of Kingsman ships arrived, all the crew could do was bunker down for a final fight. It was bloody and unrelenting, the ship was placed under a barrage from four ships before being boarded from both sides. Knowing that their time was up they insisted Perenelle escape on a small motor powered rowboat, after initial arguments she left, a key to ''The Callipso's most tightly locked chest and her parent's twin war cleavers, she powered past the enemy ships and watched as her home sunk to the watery depth. Perenelle watched her parent's execution from the crowd. It was a rainy day, she remembered that much. And while most of the crowd were townsfolk cheering for the death of Dreadman and Lady Dread, numerous Pirate captains also attended the executions, to mock them or to pay their respects she would never know. Three years from that day she spent working alone or for numerous different people, her reputation only growing, one day she'd make her parents proud, she be a scourge of the sea so fearsome even the gods would cower. And now she has found the Septimo, who knows what adventure will follow? Category:Characters